How Zoro Stole Christmas
by SophieStaar
Summary: When Christmas comes, everyone is happy... Well, actually not everyone. Especially not Zoro. ZoSan, yaoi, swearing.


**Ahoy!**

**Ahh, I got this wonderful idea a few days ago and I was like "HOW THIS NEVER OCCURED TO ANYONE YET? Am I the only one?!**

**So I had to write it. Here's the first chapter, sweeties.**

* * *

Zoro hated Christmas.

He fucking hated it from the bottom of his soul.

All those bastards, singing and enjoying themselves... He was utterly disgusted by the deep affection they were showing towards each other.

He growled angrily as the sounds of happiness emerged into his house on the mountain he lived on. He didn't like all this noise... All he wanted was just a little peace, far away from this place and this town that reminded him of that fateful day over and over again.

xXxXxXx

_He always knew he was different, but if it wasn't for his unusual and outstanding green hair and tanned skin, he would have looked like anyone else in the town. He was always silent, trying to remain as unnoticed as possible, but there was always someone who approached him and made fun of his appearance. He hated it, but he put up with it anyway, not reacting. Sometimes he just... walked away. He tried to behave... normally, and all just for one kid._

_His first crush was a beautiful blond boy of his age. His name was Sanji, and Zoro adored his beautifully blue eyes, and even though he once laughed at his curly eyebrows, he loved those too. _

_It was Christmas Eve the next day. He had been making for a long time now the present he would give to Sanji, and when he was finally finished with it, he was more than pleased. He was sure Sanji would like it, so he put the present in his bag and started running to the school. He was already late._

_It took him almost an hour to get to the school, though the Sisters who adopted him lived quite close to the building. He was really angry and frustrated by the time he arrived, and as he made his way to the classroom his steps started to get slower and slower._

_What if Sanji didn't like the present? What if he laughed at him? So many doubts..._

_He shook his head in annoyance. No. He won't back down now, when he already put this much effort into the present. His grip on the bag tightened a bit as he opened the door, and he tried to put a stoic expression on his face._

_He failed miserably._

_"Zoro! You're late!" screeched the teacher when the little boy entered the classroom. Almost every pair of eyes snapped to look at him, and he winced slightly. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled awkwardly, cheeks flushing a bit red in embarassment. He risked a glance to the left side of the class to look at Sanji. The blond boy was watching him with curious eyes, and Zoro felt all the insecurities about him refusing to accept the present started resurfacing. He walked to the back of the class quickly, gaze pinned to the floor stubbornly. He sat down as quietly as he could, and hoped the teacher would continue her speech without yelling at him again._

_He stared at the beautiful christmas tree that was standing in the corner of the class near the teacher's desk. It looked so perfect and big - green branches decorated with silver and bright blue ribbons and glowing lights that shone like diamonds. _

_He looked at the tree in awe until he heard the teacher talking._

_"Now, it's time to give each other presents. You can go home after you're done," she said, sitting down at the teacher's desk to just watch the students. Everyone started to get really noisy. Some of the students started rushing to their friends to give them candies or chocolate, except for Zoro who remained seated at his table, deep in his thoughts. He clutched at his bag as his eyes wandered to Sanji's laughing form and he suddenly felt really alone. _

_He clenched his jaw in determination before pulling out the iron angel he made for Sanji. The metal felt cold against his sweaty skin, but he didn't care. He stood up swiftly before walking straight to Sanji. The blond boy's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Zoro standing before him and he glanced around to look at his friends trying to find support. _

_"Sanji, I..." Zoro started, cheeks tinted red. "I made this for you."_

_The other boy gasped in surprise as his gaze fell upon the little metal angel. It was strange and a bit scary, but all in all, it was beautiful, and Sanji fell in love with the little toy instantly. Because he just knew it was _something_, something _different_, something _unique_, something just for _him_._

_"Hahahaha! The green monster made Sanji an ugly angel!" said someone, and it was just a matter of seconds before everyone started laughing._

_"Look, look! It's disgusting!"_

_"Hah, so the monster is in love with Sanji? How funny is that?"_

_"Ugh, why is that thing even here?"_

_The laughter increased with each passing moment, and Zoro felt something crack in him. The boiling anger and the painful humiliaton overcame his senses, and he couldn't, just couldn't stop it from erupting._

_He started screaming furiously, pushing everyone aside just to take out his anger. He was kicking around, crashing onto various things until he neared the christmas tree with trembling steps._

_He looked at the tree that still glowed beautifully in the classroom, and he felt hot tears rolling down his flushed cheeks._

_He tasted salt as he kicked the tree over. _

_It was all because of this stupid holiday._

xXxXxXx

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his green hair. The memories left a bitter feeling in his chest, and he didn't want to think about it.

_If only there wouldn't be Christmas..._

His dark eyes widened in realization.

Fuck! Why hadn't he thought about that before? It was so fucking simple! And here he was, sulking over this for almost fifteen years now...

An evil grin appeared on his otherwise handsome face as he started rummaging through his house to find what he was looking for.

"Chopper!" he shouted excitedly. "Help me find my red coat!"

A little blue nosed reindeer peeked his head out from under the dining table. He was Zoro's one and only companion throughout the years he spent on this secluded place where none of the townfolks dared to go. The reindeer was a bit clumsy and shy, but he seemed to really love Zoro. He always followed the man's orders without hesitation, and he tried to do his best to make Zoro proud.

This time the little reindeer looked more than eager to help his master. He rushed around the house, looking almost everywhere to find the coat and after a few minutes he finally found it. He brought it happily to Zoro, who was apparently in his bathroom observing himself in the square mirror.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright," Zoro muttered mostly to himself before taking the coat from Chopper and putting it on. A wide grin spread on his lips as he stroke Chopper's head gently.

"Alright! Let's go to the town!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really I didn't fuck this one up. **

**And I'm really sorry for the typos, grammar mistakes and mispellings. English is still not my native language...**

**I appreciate reviews! ^^**


End file.
